Luca Bellini (Relations)
RELATIONS Luca is Silas's pervy ass uncle. Basic Stats Full Name: Luca Damiano Alessandro Bellini Aliases and Nicknames: Uncle Luca Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Italian, with Arabic and Spanish ancestry Blood Type: O Age: 31 Birthdate: 19 August Leo Birthplace: Milan, Italy Hometown: Irvine, California; currently San Diego, California Languages: English, Italian, conversational Spanish Occupation: Marketing Director Appearance HEIGHT: 6'3"/191cm WEIGHT: 185lb/84kg Body: A fairly filled out swimmer's build—long torso and tight muscles, wider shoulders and slimmer hips, strong thighs. Fills out his clothes but still cuts a slim profile in them. That changes with his clothes off, as he is impressively fit with solid musculature. Also has a good butt. :J Hair: Deep, muted brown in color. Usually keeps it shoulder-length. Mostly straight with a subtle wave to the ends if it's long enough. Thick and shiny. Though he spends time styling it, he prefers a more tousled, casual look. Eyes: Vibrant brown, rimmed with amber. His brows are roguish, thick and arched. His eyes are quite expressive; he doesn't have to say much because his eyes say it all for him most of the time. He is nearsighted and wears glasses and contacts (prefers them). Skin: Deep tan. Few beauty marks, most of which are on his face. Takes better than average care of his skin (compared to most men). Tans easily, doesn't burn. Voice: His baritone voice is touched with a bit of a whispery rasp, giving his words a sultry edge. He speaks quickly when he's passionate about a topic. He has a fairly Southern Californian accent but there are hints of a foreign touch to it in rare moments. Clothing: ''' Favors tailored suits, with or without waistcoats. Suits solid, neutral colors without patterns. He doesn't usually go bold with colored shirts or ties, but for special events he might put on vibrant red. He loves Italian designer brands but he shops at the mall sometimes too (he likes Express). His closet is full and varied but surprisingly not overfilled; he keeps it basic and streamlined. Even when he's dressed down, he looks like he's made of tons of money. '''Additional: Sometimes has a bit of scruff to his face. Sometimes clean-shaven. Depends. His glasses are black-framed and nothing too dorky or hipster-looking. Personal Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Aestheticism, fashion, cars, surfing, bodyboarding, films, reading, learning new things (thanks, internet!), fine dining, hole-in-the-wall taco shops, travel, music, guitar, piano, upright bass. Other Likes: Huge breasts, big butts, taking long walks, going for runs, sun, lots of light, city life, amusement parks, spiders. Dislikes: People who don't take care of themselves, rain, cheap things, shitty frat-boy comedy movies, golf. Fears: Failure Disgusts: Body odor, bad smells in general, babies and children, old people. Sexual: Heterosexual but can admit to finding feminine men attractive (very rarely though). Likes brunettes and busty Latinas with long hair and thick hips. Color: Gold, Black, Brown Food and Drink: Italian, carbonara, Mexican, California burritos, fish tacos, spicy food, steak, wine, handcrafted beer Animal: Griffin, Lion, Dog (big dogs) Music: 80s rock, indie, folksy hipster shit. Muse. Season: Summer Fragrance: Azzaro pour Homme Clothing: D&G, Prada, Valentino, Armani, Versace Underwear: Boxer briefs Place: Mediterranean shore, the beach Book: Any Movie: Dramas, Thrillers, Psychological Thrillers, Documentaries Subject: Fashion, Philosophy, History, Arts and Culture Sport: Surfing, Swimming Lucky Number: 1 Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ESTJ Political Views: Apathetic Religious Views: Raised Catholic, is personally non-religious Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Character Strengths: Confident, charming, charismatic, motivated, organized, loyal, warm, romantic, hard working, honest, fairly empathetic, open-minded Weaknesses: Egotistical, competitive, stubborn, domineering, jealous, possessive, superficial, hot-tempered, astonishingly mean-spirited (if he hates you or if he's pissed at you) Motivation: Live it up. Enjoy life. Fuck bitches, get money. Health *Nearsighted *Stress prone * Asthma Background Luca was born in Italy but moved to Southern California when he was six because of a job opportunity his dad took in Irvine. Since then he's lived in the States, but has visited Italy almost every summer or during holidays. He met his future wife (Valerie) while attending UC Irvine as a business major with an emphasis in marketing. After a reckless romantic getaway to the Mediterranean, they married when Luca was 22 (she was 29). Even before Luca graduated, there were signs that it wasn't as great as it was in the beginning, and when he was 25, it was completely over with, paperwork and all. Valerie moved on to another young boyfriend to his home in Costa Rica, but Luca somehow kept close to her sister and her family. He recently moved closer to them, as well, thanks to his new position as a marketing director. Relationships Lovers *Silas Harlow (Relations): Nephew. Puts the ew in nephew. *Valerie Boiselle: Ex-wife. Totally batshit. Likes to throw things at Luca's head. Is not too liked by her family, either. Friends *Nikolai Antonov: Good friend. Professor dudebro. *Susanna Boiselle: (Ex?) Sister-in-law. Silas's mom. Luca is still very close to her and thinks of her as an older sister. *He has a fairly wide group of good friends but since moving, he's kind of out of contact with a lot of them. Family *Serafina Bellini: Mother. Lives in Italy. Divorced Luca's dad when Luca was in college. *Gianni Bellini: Father. Lives in Italy. Remarried. Housing and Transportation Housing: Luca's new place is a small but comfortable loft-style studio apartment. It works for now but he plans to look for something a bit bigger in the not-so-distant future. Transportation: Drives a newer model black BMW M6. It's his baby. Only Isabella is more important. Silas comes below the car, though. Additional Info and Trivia *Simplified Timeline: Began dating Valerie when he was 21 (and would have met Mini-Silas then too). Married at 22. Divorced at 24/25. Is now 31 and no longer has an adorable haircut. What a crazy decade. Related Profiles * Vampire Luca * Gay Stepbrother Luca Gallery Insert gallery here if any. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Leo Category:Seme Category:European